narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshirei
Tenshirei is a unique Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that allows its user to actively manipulate the forces of gravity; this dōjutsu is only known to appear the eyes of Kiyoshi Yuri. Overview A truly unique dōjutsu, the powers of gravity manipulation were known to be accessible to the Rinnegan. The more namely ability is known as the Deva Path. And with it, the user would be granted the powers to bend gravity to their will, at the cost of a temporary disability to use it for a short period of time --depending on how strong the use would be-- this came in three branched abilities being known as Shinra Tensei, Banshō Ten'in and Chibaku Tensei. It is suspected that Kiyoshi's abilities derived from his father's own Rinnegan, thus allowing his eyes to awaken a dōjutsu that produced similar results. And like the Rinnegan, Kiyoshi can manipulate attractive and repulsive forces; given in a sequence when both power come to play, he can furthermore control the force of gravity within a set space to keep enemies at bay. Left Eye Ingan (引眼, Attraction Eye) -- this eye grants Kiyoshi with this ability to manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards him at a whim. Through its usage, It is highly possible to attract multiple targets in one instance. Using in this function opens a wide range of possibilities, such as causing them to collide and remain attached to each other, or to pull both toward Kiyoshi. Both of which are done by creating a black void within his palm. From that instance, he is able to increase the suction and rate of intensity. And on a more skilled level, Kiyoshi can directly influence small area around himself or an enemy. By such, Kiyoshi can focus him eye on a specific area and the establish an. attractive force around that person which then grabs and pulls matter toward them, holding said person under the immense pressure of debris from the surrounding environment. Right Eye Sekigan (斥眼, Repulsion Eye) -- as the names suggests, this eyes uses it's power to repel people and objects. Similar to the Shinra Tensei, depending on the amount of chakra the Kiyoshi puts into this technique, the strength and area of effect greatly varies. And when using the right eye as a defensive measure, most and virtually any attacks directed at Kiyoshi can be deflected, despite the size, nature, power or mass. When utilizing the right eye at maximum potential, Kiyoshi generates a massive amount of repulsive force that in turn, crushes almost everything beneath its enormous explosion. And like his left eye, Kiyoshi can also produce this ability in a set distance away from him. Doing this, he can cause random "explosions" to appear without any warning (besides the detection of chakra). Both Eyes By using the eyes together, Kiyoshi then is given a desirable control over an specific area. With the powerful forces of gravity under his grasp, Kiyoshi is presented the capability to increase the gravitational weight around him. Besides the oblivious chakra build up, this is usually undetectable to most people. With this, Kiyoshi can choose to weight gravity down on a person or to lift them up by reducing gravity on them. Drawbacks Much like the Deva Path itself, these function cannot be use in rapid succession and they require a recharging period. Dependent on how powerful the usage is the recharging time could last from 3 seconds to 11 minutes. With most Mangekyō Sharingan techniques, with their fluent usage it tends to cause strain on the user's eyes. This is no an exception to Kiyoshi; even with his Senju heritage and ability to quick recuperate from their effects his still can suffer from over usage. However, it is because of that very reason why he rarely ever uses these set of powers. In order of him to even consider using them, the situation must be an absolute dire one.